Isabella Stark
by bookreader0074
Summary: Isabella, daughter of Tony stark moves to forks for her own safety. She meets a family and her life gets tougher. I suck at summaries but I usually write good stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own twilight or the avengers.

Please enjoy my story.

I wish it would stop raining. It rains too much here in the town named after silverware. Forks, Washington, what a rainy town. Out of all the places in the world, I had to get sent here. I hate rain and Fury knew that before he sent me here. His logic was since this is the last place on earth I would be it is the safest place for me. Yeah right. I'm a danger magnet but whatever makes him happy. I think about this and the plane ride here as my "father" drives us home. In this town I will be known as ,the daughter of Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan. I have to go to high school as a junior even though I graduated a long time ago. I even finished college to become a qualified doctor, though amazingly no one would hire a 17year old as a doctor. Oh well. I wouldn't have been able to work anyway.

"We're here," Charlie says pulling me from my thoughts. I look out the window and notice a quaint little house and an old red truck. "I got you a truck so you won't need me to drive you to school."

"Thank you," I say and he smiles a little before he gets out of the car. I pull my hood up and get out too so I can grab my stuff before he does. He opens the front door for me then lead me to my room. He leaves me to get settled and goes to watch Tv. I look around the room to find its perfect. Not a lot of pink, a decent sized closet, a dresser, a desk and a bed. At least I got a good person for my parent. I think as I start putting my stuff away. He's very nice and considerate. He'll make a great dad. I put the laptop that I personally designed on the desk then go downstairs to tell Charlie good night. I crawl into bed to get some sleep before school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight or avengers.**

**Read and review.**

I wake up and start to get ready. I put on a pair of dark brown leggings under a baby blue lace skater dress. I add a brown floral tooled leather belt and my brown Old Gringo western boots embroidered with a light blue floral design. I curl my waist length brown hair and put on some brown smokey eye shadow. For my jewelry I put on my brown dangle earrings and brown garnet wrap bracelet.*As a last minute decision I add the aquamarine and chocolate diamond necklace that my dad gave me. I put some cash, a credit card, and phone in my messenger bag along with some binders, a couple packs of loose leaf paper, and a pencil bag with everything I might need. I put my laptop in the secret pocket, grab a blue Jean jacket and head down stairs. When I'm halfway down I go back to my room and grab a pair of tennis shoes then rush downstairs to get in my truck. As I start the drive to school I realize that my truck can't go over sixty. Good thing I left extra early. I pull into the parking lot and notice that it is filled with old cars and trucks like mine. Well except for the shiny Volvo. I get out of my truck and go into the office to get my schedule.

"How can I help you?" A lady behind the desk asks without looking up.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new student, and I'm here for my schedule." I say politely.

"We've been expecting you," she says and I feel chills. You see I love the Percy Jackson books and that's always what the monsters say before they attack. She hands me my schedule and a piece of paper to get my teachers to sign. I grab a map and head back to my truck to wait for the bell to ring. In my truck I take a look at my schedule.

AP European history Mr. Brown

AP Trig Mrs. Jacobs

AP Calculas. Mrs. Jacobs

AP Biology II Mr. Mason

Lunch

AP Physics Mrs. Breaux

AP Literature Mrs. Wamsley

Free

I memorize the schedule and map then get out and head to my first class. I walk into class before the bell rings, get my paper signed, introduce myself, get my book and am seated by the time it rings.

"Mr. Brown do you mind if I use my laptop to take notes? The rulebook said laptops were allowed but I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you." I ask and when he nods I take it out. I'm setting it up as the first person walks in. I hear them stop for a second then continue towards me. I finish setting the laptop up as the person stops at my desk.

"Hi I'm Rob and I just wanted to welcome you to our class." A tall guy with brown hair says.

"I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you." I say as he sits down next to me. I open my laptop and he looks over. "Nice laptop, where did you get it?"

"I made it, my step dad worked at a computer shop and he let me use the scrap parts he had lying around."

"Wow! You did a great job, did you ever think of selling the design to a computer company?"

"I sell the design every couple years and use the money I get to update mine. I like to stay ahead of everyone else when it comes to computers."

"I can understand that, which company do you sell your designs to?"

"I rotate between Dell and Lenovo. Their rivalry helps me get the most for my designs. Every now and then I sell a design to HP. That makes the other two nervous and they pay me more for my designs."

"Seems like you have it all worked out." He says then turns away to get ready for class. I look around and notice more people walking in. As I'm watching a guy starts heading towards me.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton. What time should I pick you up for our date tonight?" He asks when he comes to a stop in front of me. I look at him and find that he is dead serious.

"Never"

"Are you sure? I'm the captain of the football team."

"Oh in that case when the sun explodes, just follow the flying pig. My house is the one with the chief of police waiting by the door with a shotgun." He looks shocked and I hear Rob snickering. I mean what did the guy expect? Did he think I would change my mind because he played football?

"Excuse me Mike I need to get by." A country voice says from behind Mike. Mike moves out the way and I find myself looking at the hottest guy that I have ever seen. Tall, blond, and a country accent, just my type, and he has some muscles. I think I just found my dream guy. I wonder what his name is? He looks like a Jasper.

"Howdy ma'am, I couldn't help but notice your boots. Are they Old Gringo by any chance?" He asks and I smile.

"Yes they are I got them at a Cavenders with some prize money I won at a rodeo." I answer and he smiles too.

"Which rodeo?"

"It was when I participated in the 2009 Rodeo All-star weekend. I placed first in barrel racing along with some other events. My favorite was riding my first bronc and still getting first. I even surprised everyone by getting the horse under enough control to ride out of the ring."

"And just how did you manage that?"

"I train difficult horses for fun. All you have to do is pour your trust and love into them."

"And just how do you do that?"

"Maybe I can show you one day. My name's Bella by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, my name is Jasper and I would love to see that one day." When he says his name I try my hardest to not burst with amusement but I guess it didn't work."what's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just earlier I was thinking that you look like a Jasper and apparently I was right." Once I'm done explaining he smiles again and then the late bell rings and he has to sit down. I look to the front as the teacher starts talking an a couple minute later I feel a piece of paper being slid under my hand. I take it and place it on my keyboard to open it where the teacher can't see it.

_It was a pleasure talking to you miss Bella_

_ Jasper_

I write a response and slip him the paper. Then I start typing on my laptop making it look like I'm typing what the teacher said. In reality, since I've already gotten a 5 on this AP test and passed the class, I'm doing a pre-vet college class online. I pay just enough attention so if I'm asked a question I won't look like an idiot.

* here is the link to the outfit teal_brown_cowgirl/set?id=68086006&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0CCwQ9QEwCzhkahUKEwjDg-PDxPnGAhWJmogKHSDrDKg


End file.
